


Pas une seule fois

by Melie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Incest, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Jaime/Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas une seule fois

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS saison 1.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait hésité dès lors que sa soeur était concernée. Pas une seule fois il n'hésiterait.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et moi en ce monde._

Cersei pouvait avoir ses doutes, mais pas lui. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Il ne se l'était pas permis lorsque le jeune Stark les avait découverts. Et Cersei pouvait regretter tout ce qu'elle voulait, penser à ses propres enfants – leurs enfants –, à la fin même elle n'hésitait pas.  
 __  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et moi en ce monde.

Plus que toi et moi.


End file.
